


On The Edges

by p1013



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Lace Panties, NSFW Art, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: He doesn't like to wear them everyday, but sometimes, Harry needs to feel pretty.
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140512
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	On The Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Crossdressing

* * *

He doesn't like to wear them everyday, but sometimes, Harry needs to feel pretty. His favourite pair is white with just a hint of lace and cutouts along the top edge. He trails his fingers across the ridged fabric, drags out the caress until he's almost touching his prick. Though it's starting to stiffen, he doesn't touch it.

Not yet.

Instead, he runs his fingers under the waistband, letting the elastic dig into his fingers. Snapping the elastic against his skin so that it stings and leaves a red mark, he teases himself, waiting. Whenever he gives into this urge, he draws it out. He doesn't like to wear his panties everyday, but when he does, he makes sure to enjoy himself as much as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping that panty kink is close enough to crossdressing to satisfy. Threw in a last minute drabble, too, so enjoy that, I guess. 😂


End file.
